Golden Sun: The Last Age
by SolSanctum888
Summary: The equilibrium of Weyard has been disrupted. Are heroes joined by new friends travel through an adventurous journey trying to solve the mystery.


GS: The Last Age  
  
Prologue  
  
The lighthouses were lit. The sun rose. Life continued in Weyard... Many years had drifted by, like wood in a rapid stream. The heroes and heroins who had saved Weyard were now forgotten souls who only lived in the minds of those that were wise and intelligent, like king Hydros. Vale, like the heroes had been forgotten, it was not rebuilt nor was there any signs of its past. Also the friends ships between these adventurers were slowly deteriorating, yet some held strong as steel.  
  
Jenna depressed at the destruction of Vale moved to the nearby city of Vault. one day her bleak life came across another soul of much pain and anguish. Another survivor from Vale stayed there, at the inn. His name was Coil and he had showed a sign of Mercury. Their lives were so similar that their relationship grew to something more then 'just friends'  
  
Mia, the soft spoken Mercury adept journeyed back to Imil where she was greeted with open arms. The villagers there missed her dearly. But she did not return there alone. Garet accompanied her there, giving the excuse that she needed protection on the long trip. But the truth was she was strong enough to fight mere zombies and rats. So unused to the cold Garet fell very ill, months passed with no recovery. The fountain of hermes water did not work nor the healing touch of Mia. Nothing could stop the inevitable...Garet was slowly departing this world.  
  
Sheba went out into the world trying to find answers, the answers that would allow for some closure. Sheba was on the brink of depression, although she hid it with her cheery behaviour. Felix felt he was responsible for her as he deeply loved her and would follow her to the end of Gaia falls if he had to.  
  
After visiting the ruins of Vale with the others Piers mysteriously dissipeared. He didn't say a word. He didn't write a note. There were no traces of him.....He was gone.. the most suitable possibility was the use of teleport.  
  
Isaac was lonely for much time. He left home and made his way to Kolima and soon into the depths of the forest. Living alone for so long gave him a relationship with the forest, he felt a link to it, thier emotion was shared. His earth powers also increased this bond.  
  
Ivan travelled to Champa to investigate the Ankohl ruins. His thirst for knowledge was growing and so was his curiousity. It had seemed there was another scientist there in Champa, delving into the ruins. Her name was Mira. Her fiery nature is what attracted Ivan. These two scurried all over the world, searching for interesting items and facts. They ended their journey at the Jupiter lighthouse where they discovered a frightening event. A crack had appeared in the beacon.........  
  
CH.1 - PURPLE SCAR  
  
There spinning around with ferocity was the Jupiter star, purple lightning was emanating around the placid orb. But there, there in the middle stood a frightening sight. A crack! A fracture, a split! Struck with awe the two grasped eachother's hand. A drop of sweat slid down Ivan's cold face. It dropped to the ground and sizzled with fury on the floor. It seemed that Mira was letting out an aura of heat, an effect of nervousness. There was something dreadfully wrong, something so far beyond the minds of young Ivan and Mira.  
  
Mira: Hhhhow could this be, Is there something wrong with the fluctuation of Jupiter's energy... is it even safe to be here?  
  
Ivan: I..I don't know. It is likely that we should not linger here any longer. I suggest we leave at once and locate Kraden the great scholar. If anyone in the whole of Weyard can shed light upon this discovery it is him.  
  
At once the pair rushed down towards the elevator but as soon as they turned their backs on the star, strange sounds were emmited. High pitch screeching noises pierced the cold, dry night like a hot knife through butter. They spun around quickly to see that the crack was widening. All of a sudden a flash of purple appeared, Mira cringed down in pain while Ivan was unhurt. He was magnetically attracted to the rotating planet. Slowly he drifted towards it without a single thought in mind. When he got within a single pace of the floating mass...  
  
Ivan: "Argh!"  
  
A violet dagger had reached out of the orb and slashed across Ivan's chest, ripping thorugh his travelling cloak and plunged into his skin. He fell to the floor as he grabbed at his chest, not a single drop of blood left his body, only shrieks of pain. Mira lay on the tiled floor unconcious while Ivan was yelling and banging his clenched fist against the floor. Just as quickly as it appeared it instantly dispersed. The pain had stopped, Mira had awoke...all seemed normal...all except the Purple scar across Ivan's chest.  
  
CH.2 - A RENEWED FRIENDSHIP  
  
A shiny red dust swam around the wound, just floating in mid-air. The scar then had closed as if it had been stitched up. Ivan finally opened his for the first time in what felt like eternity. He glanced upwards to see the warm, tender face which belonged to Mira. She was shocked at the unexpected event but a smile could be seen. She stuck out her hand to pull up Ivan. He gripped her welcome hand with his own stiff, cold hands As their hands touched Mira instantly pulled her hand back.  
  
Mira: Ouch! what was that?  
  
Ivan: What was what?  
  
Mira: That shock, I felt a cold chill passing from your hand that ran up my arm and into my body..  
  
Ivan: What? Was it psynergy? Maybe it was just a temporary effect of this accident. But I do feel rather different now... So many unanswered questions, we must rush to Kraden soon.  
  
Once again they hurried to the elevator, this time undisturbed. They stood on the marked tiles and then plummeted to ground floor. Down the stairs, thorugh the doors and down past the entrance they ran. Ran. through the fields, ran through the forests and still they kept on running. Mira fueled by the burning embers within her and Ivan fuelled by the ferocious wind of that night they ran, ran until they reached the town of Contigo. They stood like insects at the giant town gate. Just as they passed the sun began to rise, it was a beautiful sight and brought about hope.  
  
When they got to the inn there was a round golden knob which they used to knock the door. The innkeeper opened the door and yawned as he let the visitors in. Ivan unconciously pulled out a small sack of coins and gave it to the man, in return the innkeeper pulled out a silver key and handed it to Ivan. The two then sleepily climbed up the stairs and headed towards the last room. Ivan placed the old key into the rusty lock and twisted. The door swung open and the two floped inside. So exhausted they droped onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Hours passed and they were awoken by two familiar faces. Another wind adept was shaking Ivan's shoulders while a dark haired man stood by the wooden door. It was Felix and Sheba! Ivan's face began to glow with joy as he open his mouth to speak. Few minutes passed and the four were underway in a wholesome conversation about the past years.  
  
Soon the conversation came across the reason for Ivan's and Mira's late arrival the past night. Felix and Sheba were silent as Mira and Ivan conveyed their fascinating story....  
  
When the story had finished Felix said one thing "Kraden", it was true too, he was the only one who could possibly help. They all walked out of the room, chatting about their next plans as they walked downstairs to their late breakfast.  
  
CH.3 - BATTLE ABOARD THE LE'PEL  
  
In a whirl breakfast was over. Food had come and gone, mouths had been opened and closed. It was decided that they were to sail across the eastern sea and head towards Vault, their destination. Felix paced up to the counter payed a worthy amount of gold and then was out the door, he was followed by the other three. Many steps had passed and they were out of Contigo and into the woods, making sure to stay along the ancient path. Still chatting about the past few years continued...  
  
Ivan: So did you end up finding any answers to your forgotten past?  
  
Sheba: Yes, indeed I have and now I can truly be happy. You all know I was found in Contigo, where Faran found me. But what was hidden from Faran was my parents. When Faran picked me up and cradled me for the first time, my jupiter aligned parents watched from afar, cloaking themselves with psynergy.  
  
Mira: Quite interesting, but how was it that you stumbled upon this information.  
  
Felix: That's where I come in. One clouded, dark night here in Contigo I was unable to attain a room at the inn. Just as I was leaving, a pair of purple haired adepts caught my attention. They were performing hand gestures, calling to me. Without saying a word they herded me into a narrow alley and into a small door. Once inside their humble abode they mind read me. Instead of obtaining information they imparted information to me regaurding Sheba's past.  
  
Ivan: And they did this so suddenly?  
  
Felix: Yes, they were really peculiar people. After they passed on the information, they rushed me to the door and let me out. Before I could turn around to show my appreciation the door had vanished, it had become the regular brick wall... I was quite astonished at this but I had thought that a simple reveal could reverse this spell but when i returned with Sheba the psynergy refused to work. There was some kind a seal of psynergy there.  
  
Sheba: I never got to meet my parents but knowing what Felix found out was rewarding enough for me, I can now live out my life with out any worries.  
  
The conversation had ended and a long, awkward silence ensued. When the four had reached the shipyard they waited in line, bought their tickets, and boarded the Le'Pel.  
  
The ship was crammed with flocks of people from all over Weyard. Some Tolbians, some Indrans and even some Lemurians. Mira was so amazed by the amounts of people she couldn't just stay in one place (Mira was a very social person). She began hopping from conversation to conversation and soon was lost admidst the crowd.  
  
Slam! Slam! Slam! The vessel was shaking from left to right, some fiend was attacking. Screams of panic were the only things that could be heard. People were now rushing towards the interior of the ships, everyone but still Ivan, Sheba and Felix. Ivan was reliving that night in the Karagol sea and he was ready for the up coming attack.  
  
Without warning a long slimy tentacly smashed though the wooden planks. It wriggled about like a worm and tried swiping at the three. Mira then came running out from the crowd grasping her orb from her pocket. The tentacle submerged bact into the hole it had created and then seconds later the head of beserk sea-serpent emerged. Its head was elevated up high into the sky by its massive snake like body. While rising it gave out a screeching noise, piercing everyones ears. They all clasped their ears for protection for the pain was unbearable. When the noise had passed the serpent had readied itself for battle. The snake spread his statue like arms into the air where it materialized a torrent of lightning. Minor sparks began to emanate from the storm, one shot straight past Ivan's head. It then close his hands gently as if to compress the storm into a small orb of immense power. Swoosh! the orb came thundering down straight towards the Felix.  
  
Felix: Djinn of might, I call you Granite.  
  
A golden orb appeared in front of Felix's eyes, its formed morped into the shape of a furry animal and the dissipeared, all in the matter of a few seconds. Left behind was a barrier of light, hopefully to shield Felix from the fuming sphere. The sphere came crashing and collided with the shield, sparks of blue and silver ran away from the impact and shocked Felix. The earth adept sunk, but the pain was not fatal. In anger he ran towards the hull of the ship. There he gazed into the endless sea for a few seconds. Then a large crater floated out of the water and drifted towards the massive beast. Reacting to this the serpent turned his attention to it immediatly. He shot a searing beam of Mercury's light towards it in hope it would destroy it. The beam blasted its way to the meteor but barely made a dent in the rocky boulder. The boulder still made its way towards the cowering fiend. It crashed into the side of the snake and pierced its skin. Once again the Snake let out the screech, this time it was higher pitched and its volume had increased. The lives of the heroes were now endangered very much so. Just like before the screech terminated and the battle continued. This was now the best time to strike, Ivan then yelled out...  
  
Ivan: NOW MIRA! Puncture him with your most potent attack.  
  
Mira: Okay, here goes nothing.  
  
Mira waved her hand around her orb, like a fortune teller. From the depths of the orb came a Large fiery dragon. It uncoiled itself from the relatively miniscul orb and swam for its target. The golden serpent was swimming though all that the opposing snake could throw at it; Lightning bolts, Water surges, Ice caps and Ice cold wind. But it seemed that with every attack the dragon only got stronger, maybe that was part of its nature. It approached its enemy and wrapped around him like a wyrm, draining his energy and burning his scaly skin. The two snakes were entangled in each other, fighting for their life. The sinister serpent then raised its head and bit into the neck of Mira's serpent. The serpent was tron in two causing it to dissipate.  
  
The Evil snake had won, but it was still recovering. Ivan didn't let this happen so he clicked his fingers and a gust formed in an instant and glided to the snake. The whirlwind picked up the remainder of Felix's boulder which made the attack much stronger. Sheba not wanting to pay no contribution to the battle enforced the rock-filled whirlwind with her own. The powerful force continued towards the snake. Not knowing what to do, the snake hurled a wave of water at the elemental destruction but to no avail. Finally it was within reach, the huricane tore his body up like a rag. It burned his body like an oven and crumbled his body with the thrashing boulders. He sunk into the depths of the cloudy sea, never to be seen again.  
  
CH.4 - COMMENDABLE CO-OPERATION  
  
The sea beast had been vanquished and the heroes had won. But the victory had been cut short. The attack had been made, the wound still remained. The wyrm had entered the ship thorugh the base, there was now a hole, the ship was sinking. The quiet sway of the ship rocked back and forth, back and forth and yet more water entered. Felix had just returned from the hull of the ship when he whispeared to Ivan. "This ship is sinking." Ivan nodded in reply and then swallowed deeply, creating a gulping noise. Sheba then looked at both of the boys then looked back at Mira, they all knew what was going on. The silence between the four was broken by Mira's cry, "Well we can't do anything from up hear, can we? " So they all shuffled down to the bottom floor. When they had reached the bottom deck, they could see all the passengers were rapidly bucketing out the water, but it wasn't good enough. The level was now half-full and rising at a fast rate. Felix could hear the passengers panting, they were tired, how much longer could they last?  
  
"What can we do? What in god's name couldwe possibly do?" Sheba screamed. She turned her head towards Ivan's wise face, to look for a glimmer of hope, a smile or just and answer, but there was utter silence in reply. Ivan in turned to Mira for an answer when he saw a spark in her eye, did she have and idea? he thought  
  
"Yes in fact I do" grinned Mira. "But it is quite a long shot...well here it is. First I need you two ", pointing to Sheba and Ivan, "to blow all the water up into the air, so that me and Felix can have a better approach to the hole. Then you, Felix, will summon some iron ore and place it on the hole. Lastly I will melt it and fit it into place". They all nodded their heads in sign of agreement and the plan begun.  
  
Both Ivan and Sheba placed their hands in the icy cold water simultaneously, seconds passed and the water began to stir. Their blode hair flew upright as gushing winds arose, pulling up the water with it. "Quick Felix now!" Mira yelled. Felix stretched out his arms and set his hands above the hole. He clasped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart. As he opened them a solid chunk of iron materialized. The rock grew untill it had completly covered up the hole. The water continued to rush towards the ceiling as Mira touched the cold, hard surface of the rock. The metamorphesus then took place, it gradually changed from the rough ore to a beautiful, silky, liquid metal. With the use of her hands she manipulated it to seal the hole and cracks. She tore her hands away and the metal set hard in seconds. Amazed at the sucessful plan Mira and Felix jumped out of the way while Sheba and Ivan let go, the water hammered down and all was fine.  
  
CH.5 A HINDERED DEPARTURE  
  
And so thier safety was returned as they drifted upon the great-western sea. Our attention is now turned towards another set of characters, some of whichplaued important roles in the lighting of the beacons, Mia and Garet.  
  
Mia had just returned from the chilling snow outside. She gently shut the solid wooden door and brused off some snow flakes as she stepped towards the burning heat of the fireplace. She held out her hands to warm them as she gazed aimlessly into the fiery depths of the crimson flame. "What to do... What to do?" she whisspeared. "What...who... who is that, is that you Mia?" Garet croaked "Yes, Yes it is me Garet," as she softly spoke she moved towards the bed and placed herhand on Garet's rough head, checking for his temperature, but could only feel utter coldness. Garet grasped at Mia's hand, welcoming her warmness. He pulled it down to his chest and circulated, Garet just wanted to touch her.. he just wanted tender caressing.  
  
"Oh Garet, What are we going to do..sniff.. you're dying" wept Mia as she rubbed her arm across her face to clear her face of the pouring tears. "Do not worry , just know this... That the last few years of my life were bliss, living with you has awoke a fire inside of me and this has nothing to do with psynergy. My last thoughts of this world will be of you and your cheerful face, so I need to see your smile once more ... please" By now puddles of tears extended outwards from Mia, her laced shoes were now swimming in them. Mia tried falsly smiling but failed miserably. "It's all right Mia, I understand but I know your trying your hardest and you always will". With those last words the tired Garet closed his eyes, departing for an eternal sleep.  
  
Mourning took much time for Mia, everyday she would walk the same path. Into the Sanctum and out, around the ice cave, into the forest. And there she would sit for hours on end until the stars crept out and sat in their place, up far in the sky. But one day as Mia followed her regular path she caught a glimpse of the Mercury becaon. It was incomplete. The light was shattered. The orb was broken. Mia had not completed her mourning but this could not wait, she needed to investigate.  
  
She scurried up to the great steps of the Mercury lighthouse and past the healing waters of Hermes. Up through the intricate architecture of the towering monument. In and out of the perplexing puzzles of the lighthouse and up to the aerie she ran. She walked cautiously up to the beacon, one step at a time. She knew that there was something dreadfully wrong and any slight pressure could set it off. So she crept closer and closer. So close that she could touch the spinning mass. But through all the swirling hues she could make out a minute sized rift. What could this mean... just like Ivan, Mia had no idea of what was going on but her mind was strong enough to realize who would have and idea. She made haste for Imil, so that she could make her farewells and depart as soon as possible. After spreading her farewells she readied herself for a journey, a journey that she knew she would be taking when the goldun sun rose. Soon she left the borders of Imil and whisspeared "Goodbye and Farewell, this may be my last journey". With that she pulled up her hood, adjusted her cloaked herself and trudged towards the horizon 


End file.
